Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{4}{5}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${3}\ {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $5$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{15}{5}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{15}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{15}{5}} + {\dfrac{4}{5}} = \dfrac{19}{5}$